Enchanted Karaoke
by souled-out
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a Karaoke night, catch is...the mic picks the song everyone sings!
1. Chaper One

Chapter 1 "Moine, hurry and read it!" Ron demanded of Hermoine. They had received a letter from Professor Dumbledore that afternoon, Hermoine, being a Prefect got to read it aloud to the rest of Gryffindor.  
  
"Ok," Hermoine said calmly," Hogwarts will be hosting its first Karaoke night." She paused to see everyone's face, "Everyone in 3rd, 4th or 5th year will participate," A few faces dropped, "The mic will pick the song for you, and you will know the words automatically."  
  
"So, when is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon at one o'clock," Hermoine said, "Now, its lights out in half an hour."  
  
People shuffled to their rooms talking, some excitedly, some not so much. Hermoine was excited. "I wonder what song I'll get," she said to herself as she made her way to her room.

* * *

"Hurry guys!" Hermoine hurried Ron and Harry. It was half an hour before the karaoke started. Everyone was getting into the spirit of things. Harry and Ron trudged behind Hermoine to the Great Room where the karaoke would be happening.  
  
They weren't surprised to see that the room was already pretty full. Ginny waved them over motioning that she had saved 3 seats. The threesome made their way to Ginny. "Oh I am so excited!" Ginny greeted them.  
  
"I know!" Hermoine squealed, "It's very exciting!"  
  
"Shut up you two," Harry whispered, "Dumbledore is starting!"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore on stage. "Welcome students to Hogwarts Karaoke! I hope you all are ready to sing tonight!" He went on to explain about the mic that chose the songs. It would see your emotions and choose a song that fit in with that. "Ok, so now lets begin!" Dumbledore said choosing a name, "Fred and George Weasly!"  
  
Fred and George hurried to the stage and took the mics. Music started and everyone laughed seeing the song the two got.  
  
"You wake up late for school, man you don't wanna go!  
  
You ask your mom, "Please?" she still says "NO!" You missed two classes, and no homework But your teacher preaches class like your some kinda jerk! YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO PARTY!"  
  
"I had a feeling they'd get this song," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry just nodded trying not to laugh.  
  
"Your pop caught you smoking – and he said "No Way!" That hypocrite he smokes two packs a day! Man living at home is such a drag Mom just threw away your best porno mag!(Bust It!) YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO PARTY!"  
  
Ginny's face scrunched up. She was trying so hard not to laugh at the song her brothers sang. It suited them so well!  
  
"Don't step outta this house if that's the clothes your gonna wear, I'll kick you outta my house if you don't cut that hair Your mom busts in says, "What's that noise?" Aw, mom your just jealous, It's the BEASTIE BOYS!"  
  
Everyone began applauding, but they weren't finished.  
  
"you've gotta fight for your right to party... YOU'VE GOTTA FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO PARTY!!!"  
  
"Thank you Hogwarts!" Fred yelled, "George why don't you chose the next!"  
  
"My pleasure Fred," George said, He pulled a name, "Next will be, Hermoine Granger!"  
  
Hermoine made her way to the stage and took the mic. Some familiar music played, 'Why'd I get this song?' she questioned herself before she let the words spill out of her.  
  
When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are  
  
Trying to catch your eye  
Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop what you've begun  
I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here  
  
"Who's she talking about Harry?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Ron?" Harry asked, how could Ron be so blind?  
  
"No it's not," Ron said then turned back to listen to Hermoine.  
  
What goes on inside  
Is a mystery no doubt  
A roller coaster ride  
I may never work it out  
Here's the brand new me  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see  
Rainbow colors in my hair  
You have set me free  
The one who gets me there  
  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here  
  
Here is the place where  
My head is spinning  
Time is beginning  
To race away  
You come to throw me  
Knock me off my feet  
You give me wings to fly  
The world goes crashing by again  
  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here  
  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
"Thank you Hermoine, that was wonderful," Dumbledore said, "why don't you pick the next?"  
  
Hermoine nodded, she reached into the cauldron where the names were, "Ok, next will be Cho."  
  
Cho smiled and made her way to the stage. She took the mic and Hermoine hurried off the stage. Music began flowing through the room.  
  
I..was waiting all my life to know you  
(all about you)  
And now..I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue  
(I'm all about you)  
And in our minds, it comes so easily  
But theres a feeling comin over me  
I want to show you,  
But theres nowhere we can really be free  
Everybody's watchin'  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together  
  
Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run  
  
"Wow, she's amazing eh Moine?" Harry whispered.  
  
Hermoine nodded, "She's...wow...he voice is beautiful!"  
  
I try...to remember when I was just a child  
(In my roo-oom)  
And my...imagination used to run wild  
(I never knee-ew)  
Then nothing ever as it seems to be  
When a dream collides with our reality  
It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
Everybody's talkin'  
Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us...  
  
Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...  
We, will run.  
Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa  
We, will run.  
  
Oh yeah yeah yeaah  
Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...  
TAKE ME AWAY!  
  
Take me away, (take me away)  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (Don't..Be..Afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...  
Run, whoa whoa whooaa  
  
I will run with you wherever you go  
Don't be afraid  
Let's runaway and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run.  
  
The room broke into applause and chants "Cho, Cho, Cho!!" Cho smiled as her cheeks flushed the color of Luna's blood red robes. "Thank you." She said quietly.  
  
"That was great Cho, why don't you pick the next performer?" Cho chose the next and she began singing.  
  
After three or four more it was Harry's turn. Harry got up and went to the stage. He grabbed the mic eager yet worried about what song he would get. As the music began Harry realized what song he had got.  
  
Today I screwed up again u said I could tell in the way u said goodbye  
I saw u sitting at your tee shirt stand with your new boyfriend  
He's really cool I GET THE POINT  
  
I heard you  
I heard you  
I heard you say not a chance why dont u see  
I heard you  
I heard you  
I heard you say your not good enough for me  
  
Today I screwed up again  
I wasnt paying attention  
I walked into the wall again  
I heard you laugh and saw u grin  
While u sitting at your tee shirt stand  
With all your cool friends  
There really cool I GET THE POINT  
  
( I don't want you)I heard you  
I heard you ( I dont want you)  
I heard you say not a chance why don't u see  
( I don't want you) I heard you  
I heard you ( I dont want you)  
I heard you say your not good enough for me  
  
Today I'll give it one last try  
Then I know ill wonder why  
I did it to myself once again  
I saw ur boyfriend hes 6' 3"  
Quarterback on varsity  
The football players love to turture me  
So I'm feeling like im not fitting in  
I know that im not fitting in with you  
And your stuck up friends ...I GET THE POINT  
  
( I dont want you)I heard you  
I heard you ( I don't want you)  
I heard you say not a chance why dont u see  
( I dont want you) I heard you  
I heard you ( I don't want you)  
I heard you say your not good enough for me...  
  
Harry shot a look to wear Luna and her boyfriend Gregg sat. Her cheeks had flushed bright red. Everyone began clapping and whistling. Harry blushed and quickly picked the next name, "Draco Malfoy?!" his announcement was half statement half question. He hurried off stage as Malfoy went up. This would be interesting...

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try and make the next longer!! Thanks for thereviews and keep R&Ring...thanks for the support!! You guys rock!)(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does...not me...)


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Draco took the mic from Dumbledore and listened for the music. A familiar tune came on and drifted through the room.  
  
I could be mean I could be angry   
You know I could be just like you  
I could be fake I could be stupid   
You know I could be just like you  
  
"What the heck?" Ron whispered to Hermoine, "He's already mean, angry, fake and stupid!"  
  
"Maybe he's gonna change," Hermoine whispered back.  
  
"Yeah Right!" Ron stifled a laugh.  
  
"Come on Ron, he could change!" Hermoine said, "Everyone could change if the wanted to!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "But Malfoy?!" he questioned, "Are you sure he's gonna change?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's a possibility, now listen to him!" Hermoine shot back.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Ron grumbled and turned back to watching the show.  
  
You thought you were standing beside me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you   
  
You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be cold I could be ruthless   
You know I could be just like you  
I could be weak I could be senseless   
You know I could be just like you  
  
You thought you were standing beside me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
On my own,   
cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone,   
so I won't turn out like you Want me to  
  
You thought you were standing beside me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be mean I could be angry   
You know I could be just like you  
  
When he finished he received a small applause. Most were to surprise at the song he had received to applaud. Draco shrugged and reached into the cauldron of names, "Luna."  
  
Luna blushed and got up from her seat beside Gregg and hurried to the stage to perform. Song possibility's ran through her mind, but the song she did get was not one of them.  
  
I was six years old  
When my parents ran away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door  
Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me  
  
Luna looked in Gregg's direction then to Harry. Harry was wincing. He had been the only one to know about her family troubles. Gregg's face was pure surprise. Tears glistened in the corners of Luna's eyes as they threatened to fall from their place. Luna blinked as she escalated her voice.  
  
All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity  
So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry-  
  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
  
And the past in the past  
I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
  
Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day  
  
Everyone was on their feet applauding and cheering when she was done. She blinked and flushed deep red.  
  
"Wonderful Luna, pick the next why don't you?" Dumbledore said. Luna nodded and approached the cauldron.  
  
"Next will be..."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
"Percy Weasley!" Luna announced and made her way back to her boyfriend.  
  
Percy approached the mic, a little afraid of what was to come.  
  
The day has come to an end  
The sun is over my head  
My polyamorous friend  
got me in a mass of trouble again  
so  
  
Just when you think that you're all right  
I'm crawlin out from the inside  
I never heard anyone  
I never listen at all  
  
They've come to get me again  
The cloud is over my head  
My polyamorous friend  
Got me in a mass of trouble again  
so  
  
Ron's face went blank as he listened to his brother sing.  
  
"What is it Ron?" Harry whispered seeing the concern on his face.  
  
"It's just that...well I'm his brother, I should know these things!" Ron whispered back.  
  
Harry nodded, "It's not your fault he didn't tell you though!"  
  
Ron just nodded and stared blankly ahead at his singing brother.  
  
Just when you think that you're all right  
I'm crawlin out from the inside  
I never heard anyone  
I never listen at all  
  
just stay away from the white light  
I'd say your worst side's your best side  
I never heard anyone  
I never listen at all-  
  
well how do you know?  
well how do you know?  
well how do you know?  
well how do you know?  
  
Just when you think that you're all right  
I'm crawlin out from the inside  
I never heard anyone  
I never listen at all  
  
Just stay away from the white light  
I'd say your worst side's your best side  
I never heard anyone  
I never listen at all  
Let's go  
  
The room broke into applause and Percy released the breath he had been holding all the while he was singing. "Thank you," He said quietly into the mic.  
  
"Wonderful Percy," Dumbledore said, "Pick the next name please."  
  
Percy reached into the cauldron, "Come on up baby sister...Ginny Weasley!"  
  
Ginny came and took the mic from her older brothers hands she waited to see what song she would get patiently. 'Oh gosh, what song will I get?' she thought afraid of the response.  
  
I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down, and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
and why can't I let it go?  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
than chasing out every temporary high to satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I  
trippin' up thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well, there's life, but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more  
  
"I should have known that!" Ron hissed at Harry.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. But really he wondered why Ginny hadn't told him or at least Ron about her emotions. He knew the mic would be picking out songs that hit their emotions right on, but he didn't know it would reveal all this and cause these sort of feelings.  
  
(I'm wanting more)  
  
I've got the time, and I'm wasting it slowly  
And, at this moment, I'm halfway out the door  
Onto the next thing I'm searching for something that's missing  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
than chasing out every temporary high to satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I  
trippin' up thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well, there's life, but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more  
  
(I'm wanting more)  
(I'm wanting more)  
(I'm just waiting for something)  
other than this  
'Cause I'm feeling like there's something I'm missing  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
than chasing out every temporary high to satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I  
trippin' up thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well, there's life, but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more  
  
(I'm wanting more)  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
than chasing out every temporary high to satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I  
trippin' up thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well, there's life, but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more  
  
(I'm wanting more)  
  
more to, more to, more to life  
more to, more to life  
more to, more to life  
There's gotta be more  
more to life...  
  
"Beautiful Ginny," Dumbledore applauded with the rest of the room. Ginny looked at Ron, Harry and Hermoine. Ron looked hurt, and wasn't clapping. Harry looked confused and clapped lightly, Hermoine was on her feet clapping and whistling.  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Ginny smiled, "I'll choose the next performer know I guess." She reached into the black cauldron, "Come on up Oliver!"


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Oliver walked up onto the stage confidently and took the mic. "So what song am I goin' to sing?" Music began to flow through the room, hard, thrashing, rock music.  
  
Well, I looked at her face and then I knew she changed,  
My heart turned black and then the sky turned grey!  
My heart turned black and then the sky turned grey!  
  
So I sat in my room for 27 days,  
No she never called, I had something to say!  
No she never called, I had something to say!  
  
I don't know much and I don't know how...  
Why would she put me through such torture,  
I would have given my life for her,  
She was the one that knocked me over,  
  
Now I'm alone sitting on the corner  
Well, I heard she's great and her new boyfriend's lame,  
She can go to hell I'll never be the same!  
She can go to hell I'll never be the same!  
  
And these open wounds will heal with time they say,  
My heart turned black and then the sky turned grey!  
My heart turned black and then the sky turned grey!  
I don't know much and I don't know how...  
  
Why would she put me through such torture,  
I would have given my life for her,  
She was the one that knocked me over,  
Now I'm alone sitting on the corner  
  
The breathless crowd broke into applause as the music stopped.  
  
"Yeah Oliver!" Harry shouted at his fellow Quidditch player. Oliver just smiled.  
  
"Yes well down Oliver," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I know the drill," Oliver said reaching into the cauldron, "Now get up here Crabbe!"  
  
Crabbe walked up to the stage shyly. Not sure he wanted to be doing this. He took a deep breath and grasped the mic with his slightly sweaty hands.  
  
All I ever needed was to eat popcorn with you,  
Come on over,  
Watch the late show,  
Stay up talking until two  
Today's the day you're leaving,  
And tomorrow you'll be gone  
  
You're in my heart and on my mind,  
I will bring you along  
Everything sucks when you're gone,  
Everything sucks when you're gone  
  
A dream of our reunion makes me crazy just to think,  
How so very far away you are,  
My hope begins to sink  
Today's the day you're leaving,  
And tomorrow you'll be gone  
  
You're in my heart and on my mind,  
I will bring you along  
Everything sucks when you're gone,  
Everything sucks when you're gone  
  
"Who do you think he's talking about?" Hermoine asked Ginny.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny whispered, "Maybe Cho, I think he has a thing for her..."  
  
Hermoine nodded, "Good Guess."  
  
It's not ok,  
I've baked dinner here for two,  
And it's not ok,  
I've got candles lit for you,  
And It's not ok,  
I've got you're favorite records out,  
And it's not ok,  
You should have let it be,  
And ran after me  
  
Today's the day you're leaving,  
And tomorrow you'll be gone  
You're in my heart and on my mind,  
I will bring you along  
  
Everything sucks when you're gone,  
(I want you! I need you!)  
Everything sucks when you're gone  
(I want you! I need you!)  
Everything sucks when you're gone,  
(I want you! I need you!)  
Everything sucks when you're gone  
(I want you! I need you!)


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
"Well done Crabbe," Dumbledore congratulated.  
  
Crabbe smiled and reached into the cauldron, "Next will be Goyle!"  
  
Goyle went up to the stage and exchanged a high-five with Crabbe. "Good Luck," Crabbe whispered handing the mic over. Goyle nodded and took the mic.  
  
Don't tell me what to think   
Cause I don't care this time   
Don't tell me what you believe   
Cause you won't be there   
To catch me when I fall   
But you'll need me when I'm not here at all   
Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah  
  
I'm going down in flames   
I'm falling into this again,   
yeah I'm going down in flames   
I'm falling into this again  
  
He stared straight into Pansy's eyes as he sung. Her cuddling up to Draco. Draco smirking down at his girlfriend. A wave of pain overcame Goyle as he continued singing. If he could only stop singing...right then and there he would have ran out of the room. Why did this have to be 'Enchanted Karaoke'?  
  
Don't tell me how life is   
Cause I don't really don't want to know   
Don't tell me how this game ends   
Cause we'll just see how it goes   
Catch me when I fall  
Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all   
Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah  
  
I'm going down in flames   
I'm falling into this again,   
yeah I'm going down in flames   
I'm falling into this again, yeah  
  
Now, I'm all the way down here   
I'm falling I'm all the way down here   
I'm falling down again   
I'm falling down   
I'm falling down   
I'm falling down  
  
I'm going down in flames   
I'm falling into this again,   
I'm going down in flames   
I'm falling into this again  
  
Now, I'm all the way down here   
I'm falling All the way   
All the way down here   
I'm falling down again now   
I'm falling down  
  
He stopped with the music and quickly, before Dumbledore could say anything reached into the cauldron and chose the next performer, "Neville Longbottom," he announced in a bored voice and left the stage.  
  
Neville came up and took the mic from its spot on the ground. He took a deep breath as if deciding if he should really do this. If he really should open up his soul. He took another deep breath, 'Can't back out now,' he thought solemnly.  
  
Are you aware of how much you complicate me?  
and are you aware your words suffocate me  
and don't deny you're talking behind my back to your friends  
and don't deny one day you'll need me need me  
  
all my life I've been looking for the answers  
to the questions u never asked  
and we never planned on this disaster  
when will I let it go  
  
He shot a look over to Harry and Ron, they were whispering back and forth.  
  
"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Ron whispered.  
  
"No, but I do have a feeling, this song is about us," Harry whispered back, "How could we be so blind?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "I didn't even know we were doing that!"  
  
"Me neither," Harry confessed, "It's weird, he never said anything before..."  
  
"This is enchanted karaoke!" Ron said, "He has no choice!"  
  
"I guess your right," Harry said, "But still..."  
  
Ron just nodded and focused on listening to Neville sing.  
  
so incomplete your stare is cold unlike anything I've ever seen  
so incomplete your body is tired and falling apart at the seams  
I won't deny I took the part in never wanting you back  
I don't deny one day you'll need me need me  
  
all my life I've been looking for the answers  
to the questions u never asked  
and we never planned on this disaster  
when will I let it go  
  
All my life I've been looking for the answers  
to the questions u never asked  
and we never planned on this disaster  
when will I let it go  
  
if it's tonight please let me know  
if its tonight why don't you let me know  
  
All my life I've been looking for the answers  
to the questions u never asked  
and we never planned on this disaster  
when will I let it go  
  
All my life I've been looking for the answers  
to the questions u never asked  
and we never planned on this disaster  
when will I let it go  
  
All my life I've been looking for the answers  
to the questions u never asked  
and we never planned on this disaster  
when will I let it go  
  
A quick applause and Neville fled from the stage without choosing the next performer. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7 Dumbledore stood and thanked Neville who was running out the doors. "Well I suppose I will pick the next performer," he said and reached for a name, "Dean."  
  
Dean approached the mic wearily. He grasped it with his sweat drenched hands wondering what song he would be given.  
  
Legacy will never burn   
Hard to breathe, I'll never learn   
And it moves me towards where I want to leave   
In the silence we all speak   
Laying down and suffering   
And I move nothing and embrace what I don't need   
So I stand, all alone   
With this trance, on my own   
And I just sustain moving on in vain   
cause this glow, you and I Have come to know,   
is a lie And I must move on  
  
I can see past these fine lines that you stepped through   
I can see through these glass eyes that led me on   
I'm in this room, You're in that and you play hearts like instruments  
  
Listen deep, you're hell the sound Whispering,   
it's all around Echoes grasping in,   
echoes lasting sin Out of this,   
please open up Move from this,   
it's taken us And I need to change,   
and I need to say So I stand, all alone   
With this trance, on my own   
And I just sustain, moving on in vain   
Cause this glow, you and I Have come to know,   
is a lie And I must move on  
  
I can see past these fine lines that you stepped through   
I can see through these glass eyes that led me on   
I'm in this room, You're in that and you play hearts like instruments  
  
Tell me the things that I need to keep my heart From breaking clean   
Leave me with numbness and watch me lock   
Myself in a disbelief   
Where does this movement come from,   
I'm holding on so desperately   
This love is so intricate it leaves me taking  
  
The usual applause was heard and a few whistles and shouts. Dean turned to the cauldron.  
  
"Not necessary Dean," Dumbledore said, "We'll have an intermission at this time."  
  
Dean nodded and jumped off the stage and went back to his seat among his friends.  
  
"Pretty interesting day," Harry said as he stretched.  
  
Hermoine nodded, "Who knew 'Enchanted Karaoke' would be so full of emotion!"  
  
Ron also nodded, "We're learning so much about everyone, we're practically looking into their soul, that's why I'm afraid to go up!"  
  
"Don't sweat it Ron," Harry said, "It wasn't that bad was it Moine?"  
  
Hermoine shook her head, "Not really."  
  
Ron just nodded, he knew he would probably end up hurting someone with the song that would be chosen for him.

* * *

Draco across the room sneered at his two friends, "Don't look at my girlfriend Goyle!" he ordered. Goyle nodded, how did Draco know the song was for Pansy? "And Crabbe, you don't have a chance with Cho so forget it!" Draco demanded causing Crabbe to wince slightly.  
  
"Draco Baby!" Pansy's sing-song voice rang out, "I'm back."  
  
"Hey babe," Draco said slinging an arm around her and smirking at Goyle. Goyle kicked the ground then turned and walked away.  
  
"Seat's everyone, we're about to start again!" Dumbledore boomed.  
  
Everyone hurried to their seats so that the show could continue.  
  
Dumbledore chose the next name from the cauldron, "Ronald Weasly!"  
  
Ron stood up nervously and made his way to the stage. 'What song will I get?!' he asked himself. He grasped the mic and began to sing.  
  
I can see you stepping to me just by the look in your eyes   
You think that I can't be who I am if I don't live out your life   
But that's alright  
  
'Cause I know who I am underneath it all   
And I'm gonna be who I am through it all  
  
Harry winced. Ron was staring straight at him as he sung. He looked hurt and fulfilled in one look. As if he'd finally revealed his deepest darkest secret to someone who could help. Harry felt tears brimming at his eyes, threatening to fall and trail down his whitened face.  
  
I can see you talking to me, but I can't hear what you say   
And all the words coming outta your mouth have got me moving away   
But that's okay   
But I won't walk away   
from the Place that I need to stay  
  
Cause I know who I am underneath it all   
And I'm gonna be who I am through it all  
  
I don't wanna be like you,   
I don't wanna be like me   
I wanna be like I Am   
The One that made me, me  
  
Cause I know who I am underneath it all   
And I'm gonna be who I am through it all  
  
Cause I know who I am underneath it all   
And I'm gonna be who I am through it all  
  
Ron's face turned to match his hair. He whispered a quick thank you into the mic and stepped to the cauldron full of names, "Next will be," He unfolded the paper, "Parvati," with that he hurried off stage handing it over to Pavarti. 


End file.
